Reality Bites
by oceaninyourcheeks
Summary: Set after Ch. 58. Aoi always tells Misaki to pursue her relationship with Usui. But now that they are together, what does he has to say?


_Prologue _

"Aww~ These bring back memories~ " Satsuki chimed as soon as she laid eyes on the costumes that they used for the past events in the shop. The other employees, and Aoi of course, buzzed around checking out the adorable outfits. He's dying to try them on. A cute person would remain cute in anything. And he, the Aoi-chan, MUST is not an exception!

"Wai… wait a second, everyone! We're in the middle of spring cleaning!" that husky voice, belonging to none other than Ayuzawa Misaki, pointed out, being her usual determined self. Seriously, she has to loosen up "We can't finish by today like this!"

"Well, well, just a bit is fine. Misaki-chi should try one too" he suggested with an angel costume on. It hurts his ego to say this, but he at least acknowledges Misaki's… _femininity. _Yep, she has something like that. And it's also another way of teasing her. Her blushing fit never bores Aoi.

Her expression instantly changed to that of a confused one.

"Usui-kun, do you want to see?" of course Satsuki had to ask _him._ And what else would be his answer except,

"Yes" he answered with that smug look of his.

Now, the manly woman is baffled, speechless. But like usual, they were able to get her to do it. They made her wear different outfits from events like traditional china day to female ninja day. She looked amazing in all of them.

"Next is, next is," the manager chanted excitedly. When Misakihad enough and grabbed her shoulders, she demanded,

"Let's do the cleaning." with that demon aura that does not fail to scare every male in their school, except Usui of course.

"Ah, this. I found something good!" Honoka, one of the employees and weird ones, proclaimed.

Erika backed her up by asking Usui to wear one too.

"I don't really have self-confidence in female clothes though" he kid.

"It's alright! Keep your gender as it is!"

After a few more protests from Misaki, they were able to convince her. She wears a nurse outfit that hugged her body perfectly. She says it's uncomfortable, but anyone would say otherwise. Usui is the doctor. He's also equally handsome.

GUSH.

Blood gushed out of Satsuki's nose. She's probably imagining something again.

Misaki is immediately in her side. Her cap fell from her head. Usui is quick to assist her.

"Ayuzawa, you dropped it" the scene did not go unnoticed by the watching keen eyes. Especially, the way that Usui placed the cap back in her head.

GUSH.

"Aww~ I understand. You said something like "Our relationship is not like that". I got it, I got it. Usui-kun is just a 'perverted-alien-stalker'" Satsuki teased, trying to get Misaki to open up and share something. She was successful with this though.

"B… Bo… Bo… Boyfriend! That's how it is!" Misaki unexpectedly announced, her face bearing all shades of red.

Even if they knew there's something going on between the two, shock could still not be contained. They cheered, celebrated, and wished them good luck.

Except one.

Aoi slowly approached the older girl. Bangs covered part of his eyes, and glum is how he is. But still, he managed to utter a few words of congratulations,

"Misaki-chi" he called, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Aoi-chan?"

"Well, for Misaki-chi, you have been doing your best"

Misaki's heart was filled with warmth at his words. Subtle, but she understands the meaning behind it.

"Thank you. It's thanks to you, Aoi-chan"

And now, what he finds interesting about Misaki, is what's happening to him; blushing. "It was nothing. I only taught you how to knit" you would think a girl should know how to knit, Misaki's an exception.

"Because of my clumsiness, I made a muffler that no one would bare to look at. But when it was finished, I felt I can make my resolution" she looked at Usui "While I knitted, I faced my own feelings. I was stubborn and not wanting to accept it. But without knowing it, there's this special presence of him. That's why I want to get closer to him… Or to protect him…"

He doesn't know why, but Aoi is bothered by what she said. It's as if something heavy is pulling his heart down, but he ignored it.

"Hey, that's a common line for a guy" he jokingly added.

"Well, it's true that he's an alien who can handle anything by himself"

"That's right. So Misaki-chi's role is to become cute" Aoi started pushing her towards the man in question, though deep inside he's against it "Hurry up and put on the dress so that we can take a flirting picture of you two!"

From afar, Aoi watched them. He smiled to himself, convincing himself that he's happy for Misaki.

"Why such a complicated face?" Honoka commented, making him flustered. "Not being able to be true to oneself, I wonder if it's just Misa-chan?"

"Wh-what is it, Honoka-chan?"

"Who knows, it's nothing~" with that, she left Aoi to wonder,

Is it really just nothing?


End file.
